


Comfort and Joy

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Woven together





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday 100 4/30/2003

My most precious possession was an unexpected gift of love and acceptance: a handmade quilt, plaid flannel patchwork on one side, an elegant pattern of lavender silk on the reverse. Martha made it, from Clark's castoff shirts, and mine, and it's clearly meant for **our** bed She might as well have said, "Welcome to the family, take care of my boy." I hope she knows I plan to do just that, for the rest of my life.

. For now, it shares space in my penthouse bedroom, and Clark's university dorm. So do we. When we are apart, I unravel.


End file.
